The present invention concerns a container for the storage and display of flat items such as compact discs, DVD discs, etc.
There are a variety of known containers for compact discs or other flat items. Such known containers are either substantially flat cases, such as cardboard envelopes, which hold the flat items and take a low storage space, but in which the flat item is not immediately visible and cannot be easily removed therefrom; or are somewhat larger cases, which take a larger storage space, but which have the capability of conveniently displaying the disc for removal when opened. Known containers for flat items are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,620,630, 4,850,731, 5,096,055, 5,101,973, 5,154,284, 5,248,032, 5,460,265, 5,472,083, 5,522,500 and 5,575,387.
There is a need for a container which on the one hand is thin thus requiring low storage space, and on the other hand, provides for displaying and easy withdrawal of the flat item when opened. It is the object of the invention to provide such a container made at low cost and of environmentally friendly materials.